1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven and particularly, to a microwave oven, capable of improving adjustment of the microwave oven and visibility of a cooking chamber and efficiently preventing electromagnetic wave.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a microwave oven is a heating and cooking device for a cooking object by generating electromagnetic wave and by penetrating the generated electromagnetic wave into the cooking object.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an opened condition of a door in a microwave oven in accordance with the conventional art, FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing a closed condition of the door of the conventional microwave oven, FIG. 3 is a longitudinal sectional view taken along line A—A of FIG. 2, FIG. 4 is a lateral view for explaining a user's viewing angle for an adjusting portion when the door is closed according to the conventional art, and FIG. 5 is a view for explaining a user's viewing angle for inside of a cooking chamber when the door is opened according to the conventional art.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the conventional microwave oven of a square shape includes a casing 1 which forms an appearance of a microwave oven; a cooking chamber 2 formed in the casing 1, for cooking food; and a door 3 rotably combined at a side of the casing 1, for opening and closing a front portion of the cooking chamber 2.
An adjusting portion 4 for selecting various cooking modes is positioned on a front surface of the casing 1.
The door 3 is positioned at the front surface of the casing 1 and rotably installed to open and close the cooking chamber 2.
The door 3 includes a door frame 3A formed of iron material and facing the casing 1; a door panel 3B formed of synthetic resin and combined to an outer surface of the door frame 3A; a transparent window 3C for viewing inside of the cooking chamber 2; and a cover chock 3D for covering the door frame 3A.
The door frame 3B is provided with a chock seal S for preventing leakage of electromagnetic wave at an inner portion of an edge thereof.
The usage and operation of the conventional microwave oven will be explained.
First, when the microwave oven is activated by selecting the adjusting portion 4 after putting a cooking object in the cooking chamber 2 and closing the door 3, the cooking object is heated and cooked by electromagnetic wave generated in a magnetron (not shown) and radiant heat generated in a halogen heater (not shown) installed in the cooking chamber 2.
However, in case of the conventional microwave oven, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the front surface of the casing 1 is vertically formed, the adjusting portion 4 is installed at the front surface of the casing 1, and inside of the cooking chamber 2 is shielded by the casing 1, so that the user can have a difficulty in adjusting the adjusting portion 4 or viewing inside of the cooking chamber 2.
In other words, as the microwave oven is commonly installed and used in a position which is lower than the user's stature, when the door is closed in the conventional microwave oven as shown in FIG. 4, the user's viewing angle (⊖1) for the adjusting portion 4 becomes small. According to this, the user can not view the adjusting portion 4 and thus to have a difficulty in adjusting the adjusting portion 4.
Also, as shown in FIG. 5, when the door is opened in the conventional microwave oven, the cooking chamber 2 is shielded by the casing 1 itself and thus the user's viewing angle for inside of the cooking chamber 2 becomes small. According to this, it is difficult to view inside of the cooking chamber 2.
Therefore, in order to adjust the adjusting portion 4 or to certify an operation of the adjusting portion 4, the user had to bend his waist or head and thereby had inconvenience very much.
In spite of these disadvantages, the reason why the casing and the door must be manufactured in a square box type will be described as follows.
In case that the casing and the door are manufactured in a bending shape with a predetermined curvature and angle to improve adjustment of the adjusting portion and a visibility for inside of the cooking chamber, it is hard to maintain a gap between the casing and the door small and uniformly due to deformation generated during the usage.
That is, to effectively improve electromagnetic wave, the gap between the casing and the door must be small and regularly maintained. However, a processing to bend the casing and the door with a predetermined curvature is difficult and deformation is generated even if the bending processing was performed, so that the gap between the casing and the door becomes great and thus electromagnetic wave is not effectively cut-off.
By this reason, it was difficult to bend the casing and the door with a predetermined curvature or angle, and the adjusting portion installed in the casing had to be installed in a position where the user has a difficulty in adjusting.